My Little Pony: Secret News
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Cadence and Shining Armor have some exciting news for Neo and his friends, they tell Neo about the news in a letter but they ask him to please keep the news a secret until they arrive in Ponyville, which in no problem for him, but when Pinkie Pie finds out about the secret and agrees not to tell, she sees how challenging it is to keep the secret to herself.
1. Chapter 1 Letter from Cadence

My Little Pony: Secret News

Chapter 1

Letter From Cadence

Neo was practicing for a future concert in his VR room in Twilight's castle, he made different illusions appear around the room as he performed a song ("Symphony of Destruction" by Megadeth). Neo practiced his song a few times until he felt that he got his dance moves right. After about 20 minutes of practicing, he left the VR room and went into his bedroom.

Neo sat on his bed for a few minutes until Spike came into his room and said he just got a letter for him. Neo took the letter and Spike quickly left the room since he had so many chores to do. Neo opened the letter and saw that it was from Princess Cadence. Neo read the letter and Cadence said in the letter that she and Shining Armor will be coming to Ponyville to see Twilight and her friends and she had some exciting news for them: She and Shining Armor are going to have a baby. As Neo read the letter, he was thrilled to hear about it and he was very happy for Cadence, but then Neo read the rest of the letter and it said that until she and Shining Armor come to Ponyville, she requests that Neo keep the news a secret. Neo felt bad about keeping secrets from his friends, but this was at the request of Princess Cadence, so Neo knew he was going to have to keep the news about the baby a secret until Cadence and Shining Armor come to Ponyville.

As Neo was reading the letter, a pink pony suddenly appeared in front of him, Neo gasped and dropped the letter, the pony smiled at him and said, "Hi Neo." It was Pinkie Pie, annoyed by her sudden surprise, Neo said, "Thanks for the heart attack Pinkie." Pinkie Pie just smiled and said, "You're welcome." Taking it as an actual thank you, but then Pinkie Pie saw the letter that Neo dropped, she read where it said about Cadence and Shining Armor having a baby, Pinkie Pie got excited and said, "A baby?! Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are having a baby?! This is the best news ever! I can't wait to tell Twilight!"

But before Pinkie could leave the room, Neo grabbed her and said, "Listen to me Pinkie, for right now you can't tell anyone about Cadence and Shining Armor having a baby." Pinkie Pie made a confused look and said, "Why not?" Neo said, "It says in the letter that Cadence wants me to keep it a secret until she and Shining Armor come to Ponyville, so I can't tell anyone about this, you weren't even supposed to know yet, so now you have to keep it a secret as well." Pinkie Pie gasped and said, "A secret, you mean I have to keep this exciting news... to myself?" Neo said, "I'm afraid so, I don't want to disappoint Cadence and Shining Armor." Pinkie Pie said, "But I share everything with my friends, I don't like to keep secrets." Neo said, "I know Pinkie, but this time you're gonna have to keep this a secret, you have to pinkie promise that you will not tell any of our friends about this news."

Pinkie Pie was nervous about doing this, she never ever broke a pinkie promise and was always very serious about keeping them, but she knew she was going to have to do this for Neo and for Princess Cadence. Neo stuck out his pinky finger, but once again, Pinkie Pie didn't know what he was doing, but then she remembered that this was how humans did a pinkie promise. But Pinkie Pie just crossed her hoof across her chest and covered her eye and said, "I pinkie promise to keep this news a secret, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Neo said, "Fair enough, thank you Pinkie." Then Neo gave Pinkie Pie a hug and they both were in agreement to keep the news a secret until Princess Cadence and Shining Armor come to Ponyville.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Keeping a Secret

My Little Pony: Secret News

Chapter 2

Keeping a Secret

For the rest of the day, Pinkie Pie did her best to keep the news a secret, even though she felt very uncomfortable about keeping it. Later that day, the rest of the mane 6, Neo and Spike all met up in the castle throne room, Twilight announced that Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were coming to Ponyville for a visit, Pinkie Pie was hoping that Twilight already knew about Cadence and Shining Armor having a baby, but she never mentioned it, so that meant that Twilight didn't know about it, which made Pinkie Pie feel uneasy. Twilight asked her friends to help decorate the castle for their visit and her friends gladly helped her. During the decorating, Pinkie Pie decided to leave in fear that she might accidentally mention the secret news, when she left, Rainbow Dash made a comment to her friends about Pinkie Pie acting weird.

Pinkie Pie went to her room in Sugarcube Corner and locked herself in, she assumed that since Twilight mentioned that Cadence and Shining Armor were coming tomorrow, she would just stay in her room and not socialize with anypony to keep herself from revealing the secret news. But then Mr. Cake came in and said he had a bunch of deliveries to make, and a few weeks ago, Pinkie Pie made a pinkie promise that she will be his backup delivery pony, and since she pinkie promised, she had to do it. As she made the deliveries, she tried her best not to socialize with anypony to make sure she didn't reveal the secret news.

Later, Pinkie Pie came back to Twilight's castle and brought snacks and sweets for the arrival of Cadence and Shining Armor. Pinkie Pie asked where Neo was and Twilight said he was taking a break and playing games in the gameroom. Applejack mentioned that Cadence and Shining Armor were held up and they might not arrive until Saturday. Pinkie Pie freaked out and said, "Whaaaaaaaaat?" You mean... I have... to wait... another whole day?! I don't know if I can!" Pinkie Pie hyperventilated for a second, the ponies got very concerned and Twilight said, "Pinkie Pie, do you have something you want to tell us? You seem like you've been keeping something in." Pinkie Pie shook her head and closed her mouth, Fluttershy came over to her and said, "We're here to listen." Pinkie Pie tried to ignore her, Applejack said, "Well, go on then, sugarcube." Rarity said, "We're not going to judge you, darling." Spike said, "You'll feel so much better once you get it off your chest!"

Pinkie Pie distracted herself by blowing up a balloon, Rainbow Dash tried to comfort her, the balloon popped and Rainbow Dash said, "Come on, whatever it is, you can tell us! We're best friends!" Then Pinkie Pie had an illusion of balloons floating around her with her friends' faces on them, telling her to tell them what she was hiding. Pinkie Pie couldn't take it anymore, she shouted, "Okay, okay, you win." Pinkie Pie took a deep breath and shouted, "Shining Armor and Cadance are gonna have a..." Suddenly she got cut off by a male voice that said, "An awesome weekend with the best little sister in all of Equestria!"

Pinkie Pie and her friends looked and saw Princess Cadence and Shining Armor in the throne room, Princess Cadence giggled and said, "Hi everypony." Pinkie Pie sighed with relief, she almost revealed her secret but was saved by the appearance of Cadence and Shining Armor. Now the only question is, how much longer will Pinkie Pie need to wait before she can tell her friends about her secret news?

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 A Scavenger Hunt

My Little Pony: Secret News

Chapter 3

A Scavenger Hunt

Pinkie Pie almost told her friends her secret news but luckily for her, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor showed up, preventing her from revealing her secret. Twilight was so happy to see them, she said, "Shining Armor, Cadance! You're early! I thought something had come up and you weren't gonna make it until Saturday!" Cadence said, "So did we. Turned out we weren't needed in Maretonia until next week. And the summit we were supposed to attend today had to be rescheduled, so... we got here even sooner than planned!" Shining Armor said, "Surprise!" Cadence said, "It's wonderful to see you all again!" Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity talked to each other, Applejack said, "Well, the pleasure's all ours, Princess." Then Cadence said, "Twilight, where is Neo, Shining Armor and I would like to have a word with him." Twilight said, "Sure, he's in the gameroom." Cadence said, "Gameroom?" Twilight said, "It's a room that we made especially for him, follow me, I'll take you to him."

Cadence and Shining Armor followed Twilight through the hall and took them to the gameroom. Twilight opened the door for them and they walked in, Cadence and Shining Armor were mesmerized by the room, it was full of arcade games and had small sports machines such as air hockey and basketball games. There was even a small mini bar in the room. Cadence and Shining Armor saw Neo playing an arcade game, he was playing Maximum Force, one of his favorite arcade games. Cadence and Shining Armor watched him play the game and liked seeing him have fun, although they were kind of uneasy about all the violence in the game.

When he finished the game, Cadence said, "Hello Neo." Neo turned and saw them, Cadence smiled at him, Neo said, "Oh hi Cadence, hi Shining Armor." Shining Armor said, "Hey buddy, nice room." Shining Armor really liked the gameroom and found it extremely interesting. Cadence said, "Neo, have you managed to keep our secret?" Neo said, "Well sort of, no one else except Pinkie Pie and me knows your secret." Cadence said, "You told Pinkie Pie?" Neo said, "No not exactly, she saw the letter you sent me and that's how she found out, but I made her pinkie promise not to tell anypony until the time comes, and as far as I know, she hasn't told anyone." Cadence said, "I see, it's not your fault then, I am proud of you for keeping this secret for us, thank you so much." Neo said, "Of course Cadence."

Then Cadence and Shining Armor told Neo their plan of how they are going to tell them the secret. Then Cadence and Shining Armor went to talk to Pinkie Pie about the secret. They thanked her for managing to keep the secret, Pinkie Pie was hoping that they were going to tell her friends about the secret now. But Shining Armor asked her if she could keep the secret a little longer because they had a surprise planned for them, Pinkie Pie said she'll try, but she hopes that it's worth it. Cadence and Shining Armor told Twilight and her friends that they have to take care of something and they will meet them at the town square later. Shining Armor gave Twilight and piece of paper of places in Ponyville that he and Cadence want them to go to and to look for something in each place.

And so Twilight and her friends, including Neo and Spike went into town, Twilight looked at the paper and then realized something, she realized that Cadence and Shining Armor wanted them to go on a scavenger hunt just like she and Shining Armor used to do when they were foals, and at the end of each hunt, there was always a special prize. Pinkie Pie read the paper and said, ""You've got a scroll, you're on a roll, why don't you take a peek where young ones spend their week? A piece of paper will continue this caper." Applejack didn't get it, but Neo knew what it meant, he said they should go to the Ponyville Schoolhouse. So they went to the schoolhouse and inside a classroom was a newspaper of the Foal Free Press. That was what Shining Armor meant by a piece of paper will continue this caper. Then Pinkie Pie read the next part of the scroll and said, "Though this hall is rather small, in it you'll find files of all kinds. Take a look on the back of the birth certificate of Applejack."

Neo said the only place to find a birth certificate is the town hall. So they went to the town hall, looked through files and found Applejack's birth certificate. Then Pinkie Pie kept reading the scroll and said, "This next place is where you can buy a table or chair, or some comfy beds to rest little heads"?" Pinkie Pie knew exactly where this place was, and it was the furniture store. Then the friends went to the furniture store and saw all kinds of furniture, but one thing they all saw was a baby's crib. Pinkie Pie found a piece of paper under the baby's crib and read it to her friends, "It seems we've saved the best for last. We hope that you have had a blast. Now it's time to take a break where you can get a slice of cake!" Neo said, "Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie Pie said, "That was an easy one."

Then the friends went to Sugarcube Corner and found Cadence and Shining Armor there waiting for them. They were all happy to see them, Shining Armor said, "Surprise Twily, did you like the scavenger hunt?" Twilight said, " It was perfect! Just like old times, except even better because this time I got to share it with my best friends! There's just one thing missing, isn't there?" Shining Armor said, "What's that?" Twilight said, "Mmmm, the book prize at the end!" Shining Armor giggled and said, "There's still a prize, but it's a little different this time." Twilight said, "Oh. I don't understand." Pinkie Pie giggled to herself while Neo watched and waited for them to figure out the secret. Cadence said, "All the places we sent you today had something in common." Twilight tried to figure this out, she said, "First we went to the schoolhouse..." Pinkie Pie trembled, Twilight said, " And then we read the Foal Free Press... After that we found Applejack's birth certificate... And then the last clue was under a crib." She thought to herself and said, "Hmmm... School... foal... birth certificate... and crib..." She gasped and said, "Can it be? Are you two...?!" Cadence and Shining both said, "We're having a baby!" Pinkie Pie said, "A baby, Twilight! It's a baby! Woo-hoo!"

Twilight was speechless, but she said, "You mean... I'm going to be an aunt?! This is the best prize ever!" Cadence and Shining Armor laughed, Twilight said, "Oh, I love you guys! And I can't wait to meet your little foal!" Shining Armor said, "Neither can we." Pinkie Pie was so happy that they finally told Twilight about the secret, and Neo felt the same way since he also had to keep the secret as well.

Cadence mentioned that the baby's expected in about 2 weeks and Twilight and her friends were looking forward to meeting Cadence and Shining Armor's new baby, especially Twilight. Then Princess Cadence thanked Neo and Pinkie Pie for keeping the secret, Pinkie Pie said it was a piece of cake keeping the secret, but then she whispered to Neo, saying that it was the hardest thing she has ever done.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
